


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XX: Stormy Weather

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [20]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A thunderstorm provides inspiration for Natasha and Pepper.
Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46448
Kudos: 2





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XX: Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: March 31, 2020  
> Date Of Posting: May 30, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 357  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_“Electricity_  
_Crackles in the air,_  
_Running along skin,_  
_Making hair stand_  
_On end._

_Stormy weather.”_

  
**Pearl Divine**  
**_"Poems Of Power"_**  
**Blue Grapes Records**  
**1976 C.E.**  


The storm was severe, wild lightning and booming thunder creating a show that entertained anyone who watched. Natasha was an avid audience as she sat cross-legged on the couch. 

“You sure Thor isn’t having a fit?” Pepper asked as she came into the living room carrying a bowl of warm popcorn and ice-cold cans of Diet Coke. 

Natasha smiled. “He’s off in Arizona with his Lady Jane.”

“Ha.” Pepper sat on the couch next to her lover. “Lucky lady. Imagine being romanced by a god.”

“Gods can be capricious.” Natasha took a can and popped the top. She took a long sip.

They settled into comfortable positions with the popcorn bowl between them on the couch.

Jagged bolts of lightning arced across the sky, the crack of thunder punctuating the visual. show. The glass windows of the Tower afforded an excellent view. Natasha and Pepper watched in companionable silence.

The cans were gradually emptied and only a few kernels were left in the popcorn bowl. Pepper said, “Sparks.”

“Crackling.”

“Electricity.”

“Shocking.”

Pepper grinned and drained her can. She set the can on a coaster on the coffee table and stood. Natasha finished her can and copied Pepper’s action. She stood up too and followed Pepper to their bedroom.

The storm made an appropriate background as the lovers disrobed and entwined on the bed, bare skin illuminated by lightning in intermittent flashes. Moans underscored the lovemaking like thunder underscored the lightning. Red hair mingled as silky strands swished over smooth skin.

“Love you,” Pepper whispered.

Natasha grasped the back of Pepper’s head for a bruising kiss. Pepper moaned and their tongues met. Their bodies pressed together and Natasha pushed up, hot skin meeting hot skin. A crack of thunder rattled the windows. 

“Mmm, the earth just moved,” Natasha purred.

Pepper laughed. She kissed Natasha’s breast and laid her head on her chest. The Russian wrapped her arms around her fellow redhead.

The happy lovers fell asleep as the storm continued its spectacular show.


End file.
